Lluvia con sabor a gloria
by argen-esponge-doo
Summary: Todo el mundo dice que los hombres que se mueven bien en la pista de baile son perfectos en la cama... Sera verdad?


Aquí estoy yo de nuevo! Bien... hoy me puse mis tenis viejos y me siento tan inspirada cada vez que los uso! Muchisimas gracias por los reviews y los "favorites" y "Follows" estoy muy feliz por eso! Ahora este es un one-shot M es la primera vez que escribo M pero... considerenlo un... regalo de navidad? Mmm si eso creo aunque en lo personal a mi no me guste la navidad. Espero que leean y dejame tu Review es muy importante y me ayudas bastante. (ya se hablo mucho...) ok disfruten.

Este es un fic que originalmente lo escribí en ingles por eso encontraran algo en inglés.

Disclaimer:Austin & Ally no me pertenecen solo juego con los personajes.

Ally's P.O.V

Austin y yo ivamos caminando hacia su casa. Me llevaba tomada de la mano, hacia ya dos semanas que estabamos saliendo.

-Ally y tu padre?

-No estara se fue a una convención de Accionistas Musicales.

-En inglés por favor...

-Se fue a Canáda por 2 semanas a una reunión importante para ganar mucho dinero y seguir mejorando sonic boom.

-Aaaah, los mios se fueron a la casa de mis tios en Seattle por 2 semanas.

-Trish se fue a unas vacaciones gracias a su nuevo trabajo de guía turística.

-Dez es fan de crepúsculo y al fin gano un concurso todo pagado para viajar a Forks...

-Qué envidia.

-Mucho, lloramos en las 5 peliculas.

-Lloraron?

-Queeeee? Pfff! Nop! Él lloro.

-Mmm. Oh mira las nuves parecen una feria mecanica!

-De hecho Ally parece qué esta por llover

Cuando termino de decir eso unas pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer pero hubo una en especial que sono más fuerte y empezo a llover muy muy fuerte. Austin tomo más fuerte mi mano y empezamos a correr, su casa quedaba como a dos cuadras de donde estabamos. Cuando alfin divisamos su casa.

Estabamos empapados así que subimos a su habitación.

-Bueno Ally no se que te puedo dar para que te pongas pero esto es lo más pequeño que tengo...

-Oh no hay problema Austin. Gracias.

Se inclinó un poco para insinuar un beso así que solo me levante un poco para darle un dulce beso, despues salio por la puerta con un pans gris y una camiseta negra. Voltié asia la cama para ver un pequeño short y una camisa de cuadros. Me puese la ropa y baje a la sala, estaba acostado en el sillon con una manta encima y viendo una pelicula.

-listo!

-Que bien. Puse una pelicula- dijo abriendo un espacio en el sillón para que yo me acostara, pero cuando voltio para verme se quedo... muy sorprendido. Solo sonrei un poco.

Camine hacia el sofa y el me abrazo por la espalda, me acerque más a él. Empezo la pelicula y el tenía su mano muy apretada en mi cintura. Luego de un rato enterro su cabeza en mi cuello, yo tenia mis brazos en su torso musculoso.

-Amo como te queda mi camisa.

-Gracias, mi ropa se secara pronto.

-Espero que no.

-Dijiste algo?

-No nada.

Empezo a dejar humedos besos en mi cuello hasta mi nuca donde mordio un poco, jamás me habia sentido así. Un pequeño calor se formo un poco mas abajo de mi estomago. Subio hacia mi boca dejando besos en el camino. Me beso muy lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación. Paso su lengua por mi labio y yo le consedí el permiso de inmediato, acaricio mi lengua con la suya y empezo a hacer circulos en mi boca, estaba muy concentrado en mi labio inferior cuando su mano bajo un poco hasta mi pierna y la otra estaba acariciando mi espalda baja, paro un poco para notar mi reacción pero yo sonreí y yo fui quien lo beso de nuevo. Nada se compara con la sensación de sus manos, justo en el lugar indicado y en el momento indicado.

Su mano hizo un recorrido por mi pierna pero se detuvo al llegar a mi muslo. Su boca bajo por mi cuello y se quedo por un tiempo ahi jalo más fuerte y asi lo hizo hasta llegar a mi clavicula seguia repartiendo besos. Su otra mano bajo más de mi espalda, me sobo ahi y apreto. Su boca siguio hasta el primer boton de su camisa. No lo pude soportar pero sus manos en todo mi cuerpo me estabam volviendo loca. Paro un poco para verme a los ojos.

-Cariño tenemos que parar o no podre contenerme.- Su vos estaba ronca y me parecio de lo más sexy del mundo.

-Te necesito. Eres a quien más amo y el único.

-Te podrias arrepentir.

-Austin yo jamás haria eso, confio en ti y se que nunca me dejarias. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, más que nada.

Nos volvimos a besar pero esta vez era mucho más fuerte, ambos nos necesitabamos y era ahora. Me levanto del sillón, puse mis pierdas al rededor de su cintura y el me levanto tocando mi trasero, sus manos apretaron mucho y su boca nunca abandono la mia. Pego mi espalda a la pared mas cercana abriendo mucho mis piernas, me incline un poco para llegar a su cuello y morder ahi. Mientras su mano bajo a la orilla de mi short su mano masajeo suavemente mi zona, mientras yo chupe su cuello. Gimió fuerte esta vez, agarre su mano y la meti dentro de los short sus manos empezaron a masajear mi clitoris. Pero me llevo rapidamente hasta su habitación, su mano seguia masajeando fuerte, me puso contra la puerta y puso el seguro.

Lo empuje en la cama y yo quede encima de él. Mis piernas estaban a cada lado de él. Se levanto un poco para que pudiera sacar su camiseta, cuando lo hise baje mi boca por todo su cuello hasta llegar a sus abs. tenia un cuerpo muy musculoso, y mi lengua estaba digustandolo ahora, solo gemia. Baje mi mano un poco para estimular su gran erección, mi boca esta en la orilla de sus boxers cuando el dio la vuelta rápidmente. Desabrocho los primeros botones con su boca y sus manos estaban abajo de mi camisa, hasta que la quito por completo. Sus manos fueron de inmediato hasta mi bracier donde beso asta la orilla de estos pero sus manos empesaron a masajearlos juro que hubieron momentos en los que olvide hasta mi nombre. Una mano se fue a mi espalda en el broche del bracier. Se deshiso rápidamente de el.

Gemi mucho más fuerte cuando su boca se concentro en mis pezones. Sus manos estaban por todas partes. Hasta que una de ellas hagarro mis dos brazos para mantenerlos juntos arriba de mi cabeza, su boca estaba bajando de mi cuello hasta mis pechos luego hasta mi estomago en donde mordio mi ombligo y introducio su lengua. La saco y la volvia a meter con fuerza, era un movimiento obviamente sexual, explicando todo el acto. Sentia que en algún momento hiba a desbanecer, jamás imagine que se sintiera así. Los dos gemimos fuerte cuando mordio por última vez mi obligo. Pero su boca no se detubo y su lengua seguia su camino, sentia fuego en cada parte de tocaba.

Su boca bajo a mis shorts pero se desizo de ellos rápidamente con una mano. Tomo el encaje de mis bragas con los dientes y las bajo para que no le estorbaran. Su lengua empezo a jugar con mi clitorís y la mordio. Cuando su boca empezo a hacer lo suyo en mi vagina me olvide de todo por completo. Despues de morder mi clitorís introducio su lengua, era como una secuencia de in, out, in, out. Sintió como mis paredes empezaron a cerrarse, pero justo antes de mi orgasmo paro y me beso lentamente. Baje mis manos a su pans y lo baje junto con el boxer. Wow! OMG! Austin era muy muy bien dotado de "ahi". Se estiro encima de mi para tomar su billetera y sacar un paquete de condones. Levante una seja viendolo.

-baby, nuestros padres no vienen en dos semanas y tampoco Dez y Trish

-Tienes razón. Se puso rápidamente el condón y se pocisiono encima de mi, se acerco a mi oido.

-Ally prometeme que si te lastimo o ya no quieres hacerlo me lo diras.

-Lo prometo. Te amo.

-Y olvide decirte que soy virgen.- cuando dijo eso beso mi oido.

-Enserio?

-Te estaba esperando Alls, Te amo.

-Yo también. Qué haremos Moon?

-Ally, hoy romperemos las paredes.

Me sorprendio que aún recordara la primera canción que compusimos juntos.

Su mano bajo un poco para separar suavemente mis piernas, me beso lentamente y en eso empezo a introducirse en mi. Muy lentamente hasta que llego a mi himen, enterro su cabeza en mi cuello dandome muy saves besitos para que no sintiera mucho dolor, al principio dolio un poco e hizo que jadeara.

-Shh Ally tránquila, ya pasara, shh.

Me abrazo suavemente.

-Yo sé solo me acostumbrare.

Nos quedamos un rato así. Luego nos empezamos a mover poco a poco, hasta que las embestidas empezaron a ser cada vez más fuertes. Mis piernas estaba lo más separadas y la verdad era que si Austin era bueno bailando, en esto era increible!

-Estas conciente que no podre caminar mañana.

-No te preocupes, no tendras que salir de esta cama por al menos 3 días, amor.

-Mmm me parece bien.

Mordí un poco su cuello y llego mucho más profundo esta vez, era más fuerte, los dos estabamos gimiendo descontroladamente y me miro a los ojos.

-Te amo tanto!

-Te amo también Austin estoy feliz que seas tú.

Hablamos entrecortadamente y creo que nunca me habia costado decir algo en mi vida. Los llegamos al orgasmo juntos. Cuando terminamos me beso y cayo a mi lado en la cama.

-Gracias.

-Lo hiciste muy especial Aus, es la mejor noche.

Me abrazo por la espalda y los dos quedamos dormidos. Toda la noche estuvo llena de pasión. Y es cierto los mejores bailarines son maravillosos en la cama.

Ok I know this is very different from what I normally write hope you like it and leave your review. Have a nice year, Thanks for reading.


End file.
